Rats, mice and other rodents are persistent problems in almost all areas of the world. To control such pests, people have resorted to a wide variety of methods, tools, and traps to eradicate them. While a common mouse trap does function, it is a one-time, or single-use, tool, and once used, or even just tripped, requires the user to reset it and/or rebait it. Such use also exposes the user to contact with the trap and perhaps even the rodent where rodent germs are present. Other methods involve the use of poisoned bait, but such methods are unsuitable and even hazardous should children or pets be present. Additionally, the rodent may travel off away from the trap location where it may die in an inaccessible space, resulting in odors as it decays forcing the user to once again retrieve it and touch it, even if possible.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which rodents can be trapped and killed without the disadvantages of present methods as described above.